The present invention relates to a bicycle which can be used by a user wherein that user uses his or her full body. With the design of this invention, there is a frame, a set of wheels a plurality of pedals and a harness allowing a user to be freely suspended from the frame so that the user can use the pedals. Other types of cycling devices are known in the art. For example, the following U.S. Patents may generally relate to this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,470 to Lin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,020 to Hawver; U.S. Pat. No. 673,861 to Cummings; U.S. Pat. No. 601,107 to Simpier; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,441 to Namnagani; U.S. Pat. No. 396,854 to Bowen; U.S. Pat. No. 389,855 to Rombauer; U.S. Pat. No. 90,456 to Huntington; U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,395 to Barber; and U.S. Pat. No. 366,690 to Schoening wherein the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.